


Start A Tsunami

by MysticMandragora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of it!, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Attempt at Humor, Bartender Azumane Asahi, Blushing, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Bouncer Sawamura Daichi, Couch Sex, DJ Tsukishima Kei, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Everyone is over 18 years old, Flexible Bokuto Koutarou, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hinata and Nishinoya Being Idiots, Humor, Kenma being the bestest friend EVER!, Kissing, LOL!, Loud Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Muscles, Mutual Pining, Name-Calling, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Pining, Pole Dancing, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Seduction, Smut, Stripper Bokuto Koutarou, Stripper Kageyama Tobio, Stripper Kuroo Tetsurou, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sweat, Tanaka Also Being An Idiot, Teasing, There Is No Actual Tsunami In This Fic, These Tags Are A Mess!, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMandragora/pseuds/MysticMandragora
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is hanging out with some friends in the city of Tokyo where they all go to university. Half of his friends are total dorks and he doesn't know why he even puts up with them. Hinata decides to show his friends where his boyfriend works. However, it is not the kind of place Akaashi expects. He also doesn't expect to be reunited with his high school crush there.(COMPLETED)





	1. An Unexpected Reunion

Dazzling lights illuminate the bustling city of Tokyo in the late of night, casting a blanket of sparkling colors all over the urban jungle. Many vehicles and people crowd the streets and sidewalks, going on with whatever it is that they're doing in their daily lives. The city was always so full of energy. With many residents, students, workers, and tourists all over the place. Everywhere you looked there was a sight to behold and always something to look at.

Akaashi Keiji sat by a table at a café, watching with a seemingly bored expression as the people pass by the clear glass window close to the entrance. Whatever was on their minds was beyond him. The corners of his lips curved slightly into a barely noticeable smile as a thought came to his mind. _Heh, I'm not a mind reader or fortune teller anyway. So why do I even bother?... Oh..._ His smile faded instantly as he remembered exactly why...

"Okay! So a group of friends are at a fancy restaurant. You know, one of those really _really_ fine dining restaurants you see in those Hollywood movies? Yeah those kind of places. So the group was sitting at a table with their dinner already finished, waiting for the bill to come. One of them was fiddling with his table napkin, which was laying flat on the table and a stupid ass idea came out of his mouth. So he asked everyone else at his table, 'Can anyone of you make this napkin rise without making it lift entirely off of the table?'" Tanaka spoke in a louder than normal voice.

"Go on..." the rest of the group urged him on in anticipation. "What happens next?! We wanna know what happens next!" an excited short redhead and another short brunette asked both at the same time with gleaming big eyes, gradually leaning over the table towards Tanaka. Akaashi had to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

Tanaka laughed before continuing, "Hahaha! Alrighty! If you really want to know, I'll tell you. So everyone else around the table attempted to make the napkin rise. One guy was an engineer, the other was an astronaut, and the last one was some hooker chick. The engineer tried it first saying, 'Easy. You just have to measure the width and length of the napkin and the table. Then you fold it this way and so on.' Long story short it did not work shit! So then it was the astronaut's turn. He explained smugly, 'The answer to you problem is rocket science. Clearly the napkin needs to have some source to make it rise. Maybe if I blow on it.' And guess what, it didn't work either! So then it was the hooker's turn and she said, 'Oh I know how to make the napkin rise.' The others looked at her and asked how. So she simply said, 'You just have to give it some love. Here let me show you.'"

Tanaka smirked before placing his hands on the flat table napkin in front of him and began folding the top edges of the cloth. He continued, "'So you fold these edges here and you roll the sides a bit. Then you start rolling the bottom corners very slowly' So she did just that and..."

As he talked, Tanaka did the exact same steps. The rest of the group gazed at the cloth in his broad hands in curiosity. As Tanaka rolled the bottom corners of the napkin inward, it started to rise off the table slowly and eventually forming what appeared to be a fully erect dick, rising from the table with the base still touching the surface.

Hinata, Nishinoya, and even Yamaguchi stared at it in shock, their jaws dropped and eyes wide open. Kenma who was sitting beside Akaashi and playing on his PSP looked up from his game wondering why it was suddenly so quiet, catching a glimpse of the ridiculous sculpture before him, raising his eyebrows for one second before shrugging and eventually returning to play his RPG.

After a minute or so, Hinata and Nishinoya literally bursted out laughing their asses off their seats and rolling on the floor, causing everyone else in the café to look at the amusing display. Yamaguchi was giggling in his chair while Tanaka grinned and laughed along with them. Akaashi merely sighed and this time he did roll his eyes at the pure stupidity at the very moment that were his university friends laughing uncontrollably at some stupid joke.

Closing his eyes in concentration, he thought of how much his friends reminded him of a certain ace slash captain he had to put up with during his high school days, always so full of energy and enthusiasm going around spitting out 'Hey! Hey! Hey!'s that were completely unnecessary and probably a lyric from one of his favorite pop singers, and constantly beaming at him with gleaming gold eyes asking, "Did you see that spike I just did Akaashi?! Did you?! Did you?!"

The smile came back as Akaashi thought of his former volleyball team captain, Bokuto Koutarou. He hadn't kept in touch with the man after he graduated from his third year, only Bokuto hugging him at the grad ceremony with teary eyes and whimpering onto his shoulder, "I'll miss you so much Akaashi.. so _so_ much.." God did he miss seeing that idiotic smile, that ridiculous spiked up hair, those golden wild eyes, the ripped washboard abs as he wiped his face with the bottom of his jersey-.

Akaashi snapped out of his thoughts immediately, a red hue tainting his cheeks. He looked around and found that the table was already empty with nobody else sitting there. A bit of panic rose in his gut for a split second before he spotted Kenma outside the café waving his hand at him with an all-knowing smile on his face. Akaashi stood up abruptly and exited the café blushing even more. Kenma knew Akaashi had a huge crush on his former captain. He could easily tell from the way Akaashi would talk about Bokuto sometimes. Kenma promised to keep it a secret from the others, but that didn't mean he wasn't allowed to tease him about it every now and then, much to Akaashi's dismay.

The rest of the group turned to look at Akaashi as he approached them. All of them were looking at him with amused expressions right on their faces. Tanaka patted Akaashi's back.

"Don't worry Akaashi we're not gonna leave you behind. Hey are you okay? Your cheeks are all pink."

Akaashi looked away from him in embarrassment. "I'm fine. Just getting cold." he lied secretly. Hinata cocked his head to one side in an adorable manner.

"But you just got out of the café and it was pretty warm in ther-"

"So where are we heading off to next Hinata?" Kenma, the precious kitten, interrupted Hinata. And Akaashi had to thank him later with a PSN gift card because he just saved his fucking ass just now.

"Oh!" The redhead suddenly perked up excitedly. "We're gonna go visit my boyfriend at his workplace!"

Akaashi raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "And where does he work?"

The rest of the group looked at him, baffled. Nishinoya practically shouted out in shock.

"You mean you don't know where Kageyama works?!" The libero's eyes were so wide at that moment.

A frown crossed Akaashi's face. "Uh... no?" To be fair, he was very busy lately completing homework and studying for his exams that he didn't have that much time to hang out with his friends. And he was still new to the group with Kenma inviting him after being friends with him for quite a while after Akaashi's last year in high school.

"Hehe.. Well then Akaashi why don't you come join us as we make our way there?" Tanaka said with a mischievous smirk.

 _Oh no.._ Something was nagging at Akaashi's head telling him, _Bish don't you dare go with them! Ya ain't got time fo that!_ But with nothing else to do since he finished all his studies and assignments for the weekend, he reluctantly nodded his head.

"Alright let's do this!" Nishinoya and Hinata sprinted down the sidewalk past multiple people at the speed of a cheetah.

"Oh you're not winning this time you little shits!" Tanaka growled with a grin on his face before sprinting after the shorter males like an olympian with Akaashi, Yamaguchi and Kenma walking _way_ behind him.

 _Oh boy,_ Akaashi was probably going to regret this.

 

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**

 

Well _this_ was totally unexpected. Akaashi's exact thought as he stood in front of a brick building and gazing up at the large neon sign reading, _'The Wild Club'_. Tanaka, Hinata, and Nishinoya were looking at him with shit-eating grins.

"We're here!" Hinata screamed out into the chilly night air, jumping up and down in utter excitement.

Of all places Akaashi thought Kageyama would work at, never on his mind was he thinking a _gay strip club_.

"Tanaka!" A vaguely familiar ashen haired young man called from back of the waiting line, waving his arms in the air at them. Tanaka waved back at him smiling widely as he and the rest of the group approached him.

"Hey how've you been?! Did the show start already without us?!" Tanaka greeted him with a friendly smile.

Sugawara Koushi, if Akaashi remembered his name correctly, chuckled at Tanaka's words. "I've been doing well thanks. We still have ten minutes to spare. Glad to see all of you here. Tonight's main performer is the best out of every guy working there." He spotted Akaashi and his smile widened. "Oh Akaashi I haven't seen you since high school! How have you been?!" Suga smiled at Akaashi.

"I've been well Sugawara-san. Thank you for asking." Akaashi smiled back at him.

"Who's performing tonight?" Yamaguchi asked the setter from behind Akaashi.

"Nightowl is performing tonight. Everyone's been waiting in line for about an hour already just to see him perform." Suga replied with glee. Akaashi almost laughed at how amusing that stripper name sounded to him... a _lmost._

As they were granted access into the club by the bouncers at the entrance, Akaashi instantly noticed the change in scenery.

It was dark but there were luminescent lights bordering the floor so that people could see where they were stepping on and there were some on the walls as well. There were exotic plants as you walked through the front doors that appeared to be from various forests scattered around Japan. A sculpture of multiple leaves was up on the wall across from the entrance with the edges of the leaves glowing multiple hues of colors. Akaashi could already tell that the theme of this club was nature as they entered the main area of the club. There were plants all over the place but there was also a lot of modern architecture with a hint of futuristic elements mixed into the ambiance. It felt like he was surrounded by a Tron-like forest. There was a lot of people in the room, some receiving dances in their chairs from one of the male strippers, some dancing to the music with drinks in their hands twerking and grinding against one another, some making out with each other heatedly, some sitting with their friends in multiple booths which were scattered near the walls, and some sat at chairs close to the three stages in the middle of the room watching the dancers on stage. Each stage had a pole, but two were silver and the one on the center and largest stage was a shiny gold. There were two strippers performing on the silver poles who were probably the newer dancers while the stage with the gold pole was empty. However, there were a people already taking their sits in front awaiting the main attraction, some even fidgeting in their seats excitedly. _Is he really that good?_   Akaashi wondered. To the left, a door stood with another bouncer guarding it which must be where private dances were given. Akaashi narrowed his eyes to focus on him since he swears he remembers this guy from somewhere.

He spotted Suga walking over to the bouncer who had short trimmed black hair and a muscular physique. He was wearing black shades, a tight black form fitting shirt which hugged his muscles, and black jeans and rubber shoes. The man upon seeing Suga took his shades off and smiled fondly at the setter, Suga giving him a warm embrace and peck on the cheek. The ashen haired setter whispered something in the man's ear making him chuckle and kiss Suga on the lips. _Oh_ that was Daichi, the former captain of the Karasuno volleyball team.

To the right, there was a modern and futuristic bar with a row of bar stools in front of it. As the rest of the young men approached the bar, Akaashi spotted another familiar face.

"Y-Yuu? What are you doing here?" A tall brunette sporting a man bun said in total surprise. Nishinoya quickly skipped behind the bar to greet his favorite bartender.

"Baby it's so great to see you! We were just looking for some booze! You think you can mix some up for us?" The bartender, Azumane Asahi, blushed deeply at the name his lover just called him. He stuttered with a flustered face.

"Um s-sure. What do you all want to drink?" They sat at the bar as the group ordered their drinks except for Akaashi, Kenma, and Yamaguchi since they already had coffee at the café and did not want anything to do with alcohol, Akaashi sitting at the very corner with Kenma at his side.

"Shoyou." Akaashi heard the voice near where Hinata was sitting and turned to look.

Kageyama stood beside his boyfriend smiling lasciviously. He was wearing a tight white tank top which was drenched in water, his toned chest and six pack visible through the wet fabric. He sported dark blue jeans which hung low on his hips and Hinata looked at him blushing.

"T-Tobio.. Y-you look um.." the redhead stuttered with a loving and lustful expression.

Kageyama leaned in and whisper to Hinata's ear. "Hmm.. I look what..?" He said with a seductive smirk causing a shiver to crawl up Hinata's body.

"You look so.. _sexy_.." Hinata's cheeks were so red now that his cheeks were even darker than his hair!

Kageyama's pulled back and looked at him with his smirk broadened. "That's the point babe." He winked. "Say, how about you come with me over somewhere more _private_. I want to do something for you and only you that will have you feeling _so fucking hot and sweaty_ by the end of the night. Would you like that.. _Shouyou_?" the blue eyed stripper drawled in a deep and sultry voice.

Hinata looked back up at his sexy boyfriend, placing his trembling hand on his. "Yeah.. I-I would." the shorter male said coyly.

Kageyama grinned and wrapped his hand around Hinata's, bringing it to his face and kissing the palm of it. That made Hinata whimper and cover his own mouth with his other hand as Kageyama walked with him over to where the private rooms were, Daichi nodding at the two lovebirds with a sincere smile and granting them access as they entered through the door and out of Akaashi's line of sight.

"Hey I will be going around just letting you know." Yamaguchi announced to the boys suddenly, getting nods from all of them before walking towards and climbing up some stairs leading to what appeared to be where the DJ was playing the pumping electronica music.

From where he sat, Akaashi could see Yamaguchi talking with a tall light blond man wearing glasses and headphones resting on his neck. Tsukishima, Akaashi remembered, whispered at the Yamaguchi's ear something that caused the freckled man to blush a deep shade of red and look away with a timid smile. Tsukishima leaned in and kissed his forehead in affection.

Akaashi smiled at the romantic display before the lights in the room dimmed suddenly. He noticed that the two strippers dancing on the silver poles were exiting their stages behind curtains and that everyone in the club had their attention towards the center stage.

He heard Kenma speaking softly with someone and turned to look at who it was. The man talking with the blond was tall, tanned and well-toned all over. He was wearing black combat boots with skinny jeans and had a sleeveless hoodie unzipped and open, revealing his muscles. _Ah, another stripper_ Akaashi looked up at his face and instantly recognized him.

"Kuroo-san?"

The dark bedhead turned to Akaashi and smirked that feline smile that could make the panties drop instantly.

"Akaashi it's been a while. How are you enjoying the club so far?"

From the corner of his eye, Akaashi spotted Kenma's hand gliding up Kuroo's bare toned muscular arms slowly, gazing at it with a slightly shy and blushing expression. _Oh right, Kuroo-san is Kenma's boyfriend_.

"Um..." Akaashi didn't know how to respond to that question. Kuroo's mischievous smirk broadened slightly.

"Hm.. I guess this is your first time here then. Am I right? Well I'm sure you'll _really_ enjoy the main show." Kuroo whispered with a malicious smirk. "Nightowl will blow your mind away and make you speechless."

Suddenly, a man's deep baritone voice spoke over the club's speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to The Wild Club! In just a minute the spotlights will be focused on the center stage for our main and final performance for tonight! You have all voted and requested him to close tonight's performances, please make some noise for our one and only, Nightowl!"

Cheers and roars erupted around the entire club and Akaashi flinched uncomfortably in his seat at the sudden uproar before it slowly died down into utter silence, the entire club suddenly so quiet and completely still.

Kuroo whispered close to him. "You're gonna _love_ this one." Akaashi looked at him totally confused as a slow beat started over the speakers.

Spotlights centered on the golden pole making it shimmer as the pole slowly and slightly lifted up off the stage with a circular flat base on the bottom of the pole which was part of the stage's surface. A female singer's voice softly hummed along with the music giving a sensual and soothing feeling.

Akaashi jumped a bit as he felt Kenma pat his back in sympathy.

A tall male figure slowly emerged from behind the stage's curtains. Akaashi couldn't see the performer that well but from what he could see in the dimmed room the man was wearing a hooded cloak that covered his face with black and white feathers and tribal markings adorning the fabric, a dark brown leather vest with the zipper still zipped up, form fitting black pants that hugged his godlike legs and thighs so tight you could clearly see the form of the defined muscles. The man approached the pole slowly, barefoot and his hips swaying sensually to the beat of the music. The female singer's voice started as soon as the stripper grabbed the pole with one broad hand and then slowly grinding and rolling his body to the deep bass.

**_Please don't tiptoe. Come close, let's flow._ **

**_Anchor in me. Get lost at sea._ **

Hand still on the pole, the man leaned back and then dropped down into a wide squat before sliding his lean but muscular body up against the pole until he was back up standing and stepping over to the front of the stage, letting go of the pole for a second before facing his front towards the crowd, all eyes on him. That tanned hand glided up from his thigh sensually and teasingly, over his abdomen, up his broad chest, up his neck, and eventually gripping the hood of his cloak and pulling it off revealing awfully familiar grey and black toned spiky hair and hooded golden eyes.

Akaashi's mouth went completely dry, he can recognize that handsome face anywhere. He couldn't believe his eyes. There on the stage, the main performer and crowd favorite, was the man he has been longing to see again ever since he graduated from high school, Bokuto Koutarou.

_**The world's your oyster. And I am the pearl.** _

_**Open words, sinking to me slowly.** _

_Bokuto was a stripper!_ Akaashi thought to himself in bewilderment.

As the pre-chorus began, Bokuto's hand brushed through his spikey hair which actually looked soft despite it being gelled most of the time. He raised his hand over his head slowly before it came into contact with the pole again. He wrapped his fingers around it in a grip as his other hand grabbed and tossed his cloak behind him.

Akaashi's cheeks started to burn as he finally saw what his former captain was wearing.

He had black armor pads with white feathers covering the edges which were strapped to his broad shoulders. He also had brown bandage rolls covering his bicep on his right arm and a gold bracelet which sparkled on his left wrist. He was wearing a black collar around his sturdy neck with a another single feather hanging from it. Black body paint in the appearance of tribal tattoos covered his cheeks on his face and left arm. Overall his costume gave him the appearance of a God, and he had everyone in the club gazing up at him with awestruck and blushing expressions on their faces. Those toned muscles were just so _fucking perfect_... and Akaashi would to worship them if he could have the chance.

The stripper slid down the pole into a wide split once he reached the ground, letting go of the pole once he did and planting his hand on the floor. He pushed himself up off the ground, hand still grounded, his feet on the floor keeping his legs off and bent at the knee as he gyrated his body to the song in such an erotic manner that had Akaashi's pants feeling tighter than they usually would be. His other hand slowly unzipped his vest down, the article of clothing sliding off his broad shoulders and onto the floor and revealing hard hot pecs and chiseled abs that were glistening with what must be some sort of oil. Akaashi's mouth watered at the sight. Bokuto's body was so _fucking sexy..._ and Akaashi wanted to lick all of it!

**_So baby come and take a swim with me._ **

**_Make me ripple till I'm waving._ **

Bokuto rolled his body back into a standing position before sauntering near the edges of the circular stage around the pole, smirking seductively at the crowd. His golden eyes scanned the audience before eventually stopping right at Akaashi who was gazing at him with wide eyes and his mouth open slightly in shock and maybe even drooling a bit.

For a brief second, Akaashi thought he saw Bokuto's eyes widen in surprise but immediately it was replaced with an even sultrier smirk and a seductive gaze as the stripper mouthed at him.

_This one's for you Akaashi._

**_Don't be scared to dive in deep,_ **

**_And start a tsunami. Tsunami._ **

Then Bokuto charged at the pole and leapt high in the air, his strong hands gripping the pole firmly and legs wrapping around it lifting him high off the stage, the pole spinning with Bokuto twirling along with it, doing a variety of poses that showed off impressive strength and flexibility

Akaashi's jaw dropped. He didn't know that Bokuto had such incredible strength and flexibility to the point that he was able to stretch his legs and torso off the pole with his toned arms stretching and strong hands still gripping the pole, keeping his body horizontal to the ground and suspended in the air. God those arms and biceps were bulging at the strength but the focused and determined expression on Bokuto's face made it appear like it wasn't hard at all! Akaashi wanted to feel those strong arms wrapped around him.

Bokuto continued to do even more poses on the pole as the music carried on for a few a minute or two, spell-bounding the audience.

As the music neared it's climax, he eventually slid down and off the pole into a finishing pose that had his back facing the crowd and his hand on his lower back, prompting his toned ass to the crowd as the music finished

A roar of applause came from the crowd, some of them even wolf whistling at the outstanding performance and how erotic it was.

Bokuto grinned and took a bow, thanking them. His broad chest was glistening with sweat and panting at the exertion making it bulge and then recede back repeatedly. Some beads of sweat were running down his ripped abdominal muscles and Akaashi was breathing deep and fast.

He saluted the audience before running behind the curtains, grabbing his coat, vest, and some bills that the spectators threw onto the stage along the way.

Once Bokuto disappeared behind those curtains, the lights in the club returned back to normal.

Akaashi was absolutely speechless for several minutes, as the rest of the clubbers started exiting the club.

"Um Akaashi?" A concerned voice said behind him.

Akaashi snapped out of his daze and turned towards Asahi.

"What?" Akaashi asked still shocked from everything that had just occurred. Asahi just frowned.

"The club will be closing soon."

 _Oh, right._ Akaashi stood up quickly apologizing to the bartender before heading out of the club and to his home, not even remembering to say goodbye to his friends. He could always text them later but for now...

He had a lot to think about... And maybe a cold shower to take.


	2. Hey Hey Hey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING: This chapter includes some sexual elements (R+18). Please read at your own discretion. You have been warned. Otherwise, please continue.)
> 
> As requested by many, I gladly present you all with the second chapter.

_....._

 

_The sudden sound of banging metal disrupted the silence of the room as Akaashi's back was slammed against a wall of lockers, trapped between the doors and a strong broad chest. His lips were sealed as a certain owl loving captain kissed him with passion. Akaashi's hands were pinned close to both sides of his face on the metal doors, disabling his ability to move his arms._

_"Mmn! B-Boku- A-hah Bokuto-san.." The dark haired man gasped as his cheeks were glowing a deep crimson, Bokuto planting kisses down his neck causing Akaashi's body to shiver at the sudden sensation on his neck._

_"Akaashi..." The captain purred.. actually purred into his neck, tongue flicking against the tan skin making Akaashi whimper. Bokuto leaned back and looked back at Akaashi's flushing face and smirked seductively._

_"Shit, Akaashi. Do you have any idea how cute you look right now? Your cheeks are so red and your skin is so hot to the touch. Is it because of me.. Akaashi?" His voice drawled in a whisper so soft but so deep that it made the redness on Akaashi's cheekbones darken._

_"B-Bokuto-san.. I-I.. I-aah! Ah!" Akaashi's voice pitched in a pleasured scream as he felt a perfectly toned thigh press against his crotch._

_"Hm? You what Akaashi?" God, those golden eyes were staring at him so hungrily, making him feel like he was captured by some sort of wild predatory beast.. A very handsome and sexy beast.. And Akaashi was his only prey._

_Akaashi whimpered. He felt so vulnerable, being pressed up against his captain's lean but muscular frame. But for some reason, he didn't feel afraid at all. He was stunned by the beautiful man in front of him, who was now tweaking one of Akaashi's nipples through his jersey and making him whine._

_"Bokuto-san.. Bokuto-san!" He couldn't control the sounds coming out of his mouth since Bokuto was palming his dick through his shorts and whispering dirty nothings into his ear, nibbling it gently._

_Akaashi couldn't take it anymore. Everything felt so fucking good and fuck he was gonna cream his shorts!_

_"So good Akaashi. Such a good boy for me. God you're so fucking perfect." Bokuto growled low into his war and that ended Akaashi, making him scream in pure ecstasy._

_"B-Boku- Bo-Bokuto-san.. Mmn- Mnah-ah- AH BOKUTO-SAN!!!"_

 

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**

 

Akaashi screamed as he sat up abruptly from his bed, eyes wide open and heart pounding so fast like he was running a long ass marathon!

He looked around and found he was alone in his bedroom, on the bed sweating buckets and not in a steaming locker room. There was not a single person in his site. His breathing gradually slowed back into a regular pace as he calmed down.

"I-It was all just a dream... It was j-just a.. dream." He told himself as he burried his burning face in his hands in embarrassment.

God, he just had a wet dream of his former volleyball team captain! And Akaashi didn't know what to fucking do!

He suddenly realized that his pajama pants seemed warmer close to his groin. His eyes widened again as he literally shoved his blanket off the bed, eventually making it fall to the floor in a barely noticeable _thud._

There was a damp spot on the fabric covering his privates and he yelped in surprise.

_Fuck how was he ever gonna face Bokuto now?!_

 

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~  
**

 

"No! I-I can never do it! There's no way I can ever see him again!" Akaashi's head hung down in shame, his cheeks pink. The dyed blond man sitting across from him tried his very best in keeping an amused smile to himself while successfully keeping a neutral expression.

Kenma shrugged. "So you just love and find him even more attractive than before. I do not see how that is something to be ashamed about. I mean, he his a stri-"

"Forget I said anything! Ugh!" Akaashi slumped over the kitchen counter blushing furiously, his head down. Kenma rolled his feline eyes at the display.

"Alright. Alright I will move on then." The short male raised his hands slightly in mock surrender. "So when is this new roommate of yours that you haven't even met yet moving in?"

Akaashi stopped his sulking and stood back up, casually leaning against the counter and checking the clock on the wall.

"They should be here in a couple of minutes." Akaashi said.

Shortly after visiting that strip club, Akaashi started having difficulties with paying the rent of his home near his university. He had a stable part-time job as barista at the local cafe where he and his friends hung out on that fateful night. However, the money he earned from his job could not pay for all his other finances such as his school tuition, textbooks, school supplies, groceries, you name it.

So after chatting with Kenma on one of his day offs, Akaashi made the wise decision to look for a roommate.

The apartment suite he lived in had a second bedroom that was currently empty as Akaashi didn't have any use for it until now. And almost right away, someone emailed him back saying that they were transferring to the same school as Akaashi from a different university and were looking for a place to rent out.

It was the perfect and most logical decision. So here he was waiting for his new mystery roommate to arrive.

Kenma, being the best and caring friend he was, decided to come over and help him with the move.

_Ding dong_

Akaashi jumped in surprise for a split second before looking at the door and then at Kenma, who was nodding his head at him.

Akaashi walked towards the door and took a deep breath. In all honestly, he was a bit anxious at the moment.

_Who could it be? What will he or she be like? Will they be able to get along?_

Akaashi exhaled as he opened the door and was greeted by dual toned spiked up hair, golden eyes, and a huge teethy grin.

 

"Hey Hey Hey!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue? Lol I dunno. XD
> 
> Title partly inspired by the Katy Perry song, "Hey Hey Hey"
> 
> (If you haven't figured it out by now, I'm a big Katycat! Meow! ^w^)


	3. Hey Hey Hey (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might want to have a toothbrush and some tissues handy by your side before reading this chapter because there is so much fluff and heart warming moments here. Even I teared up with joy while writing this. Lol! :')

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" The silver haired man greeted in that enthusiasm and energy that Akaashi had long missed. Bokuto was peeking from behind some cardboard boxes covering his face. His eyes were shut and he had a huge grin on his handsome face which made Akaashi's heart flutter with butterflies. Oh how he missed that idiotic smile so much!

"My name's Bokuto Koutarou and I'm gonna be your new rooma-!" He finally opened his eyes and just stood there, gold eyes wide open and mouth gaping in utter surprise as he stared at Akaashi.

Akaashi wasn't fairing any better. His face was the epitome of pure shock, his eyebrows almost touching his hairline from how raised they were at seeing his former captain and crush in front of him.

Bokuto was wearing a deep blue v-neck t-shirt, dark loose grey jeans, and white rubber shoes. The shirt sleeves wrapped his biceps, making his toned arms all the more noticeable, which were carrying four boxes stacked on top of one another. Those boxes appeared to be quite heavy but the taller male carried them in his muscular arms like it was nothing!

Akaashi started to blush deeply. Even in his casual clothes Bokuto looked good, making Akaashi fall for the idiot even more.

"Ahem~" A voice behind Akaashi interrupted their odd staring contest suddenly. "Ah Bokuto, I see you're going to be Akaashi's new roommate. Here let me help you with some of those boxes." Kenma approached the dual toned haired male and carefully took two of the boxes from Bokuto's arms and walked to the empty spare bedroom. Surprisingly, Kenma didn't seem to be finding any difficulty carrying the heavy boxes in his arms.

After a couple more minutes of awkward silence, Bokuto finally spoke out, his expression still shocked.

"A-Akaashi?"

"Bo-Bokuto-san.." Akaashi responded at the same time also in shock.

"Akaashi, you're my new roommate?" He asked softly and rhetorically.

It was only now that the dark curly haired male noticed several large boxes behind Bokuto which were blocking the hallway. Luckily, there was no one out and about of there units at this time. Still, he had to help him get those boxes moved into his apartment. So he swallowed some air down his throat before asking the young man at his doorstep in a faint whisper.

"Is your email, hootowlboy09?"

Bokuto simply nodded.

_Of course hootowlboy09 was Bokuto-san! The dude had a big fascination with the night owls._ Akaashi mentally facepalmed himself at not realizing it sooner.

"So.. can I come in Akaashi?" The taller male asked softly.

_Oh damn right you can come in and live with me at my apartment!_ Akaashi literally almost said that out loud. _Almost did._

"Of course, you may come inside Bokuto-san.." The heat in the shorter man's cheeks raised even more at the unintentional double meaning in his words. "Just follow where Kenma went and your room should be the first door you find."

"Y-Yeah. Thanks so much Akaashi.." Bokuto entered his home with the two remaining boxes in his hands. And was that a _blush_ on his face? Akaashi couldn't tell since his former captain was already walking down the hallway and into his new room.

Akaashi tried to calm his racing heart as he held and left the front door open, waiting for Bokuto and Kenma to come back to move in the remaining boxes into Bokuto's bedroom.

 

**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~**

 

After moving and organizing Bokuto's belongings and furniture into his room, Kenma, got a call from his boyfriend Kuroo telling him he would pick him up. And so here were Akaashi and Bokuto, out in the kitchen. Both of them were silent, with Akaashi leaning his butt on the countertop and Bokuto sitting on one of the barstools by the counter.

From here, Akaashi could look at Bokuto more closely than he could at the strip club. His face was even more good-looking from this short distance, his handsome features, his golden eyes which held a bit of passion and wildness in them, his tanned skin which appeared soft and smooth to the touch. Akaashi successfully stopped himself from reaching out just to feel his skin under his hand.

Bokuto suddenly broke the silence.

"So how have you been Akaashi? I haven't seen you since I graduated from our high school." His cheeks were still pink for some odd reason.

_Well technically, the last time I saw you was when you were stripping and dancing on a pole at the strip club and you looked so damn sexy that I almost creamed my pants there._ Akaashi almost answered. But he managed to keep it to himself and answer his former captain properly.

"I've been well Bokuto-san. As you can tell, I am currently living here close to the nearby university where I am studying."

Bokuto's eyes beamed up out of nowhere. "Really?! Y-You study at that university Akaashi?! I'm going to be studying there as well!" The captain was back to his old joyful and energetic self, and Akaashi felt his own heart warm up in his chest. "Can you believe this Akaashi?! I'm going to be studying in the same school as you again. We could hang out, laugh, study, and talk. We could finally be together again just how I long missed and always wante-!" The grey headed male stopped his loud speech, a dark blush forming on his cheeks. He turned his head to the side and bit his lip in embarrassment.

Akaashi's face was absolutely burning at this moment from hearing this beautiful man's words. A small and happy smile appeared on his face, looking at Bokuto's turned face.

"I missed you too Bokuto-san." _So SO much._ He answered in a gentle but happy voice. Here he was reunited with his former captain, who he had long since fell in love with and missed since their parting in Bokuto's graduation ceremony. And now they were back together again and they were going to be living together. They would even be going to the same school and Akaashi would be able to see and be with him everyday from now on. He couldn't help it! He was so grateful and excited. He could tell that Bokuto was as well from how he was smiling that idiotic but gorgeous grin on his attractive and still blushing face.

"R-really? You do? You really _really_ do Akaashi?" Those yellow eyes were gazing at him with hope and pure joy.

"I do. I really do miss you Bokuto-san. I've always missed you since you graduated from your third year. I'm so sorry for not keeping in touch with you. I should have given you some way you could contact me. I'm really sorry Bokuto-san."

"No no! It's me who should be apologizing Akaashi. After the ceremony, my parents and family quickly took me out to a restaurant in order to celebrate my graduation. I wasn't able to give you a way to contact me. All I was able to give you was a big hug and.. I'm just so _so_ sorry Akaashi." The boy frowned with guilt on his face as he apologized, his eyes watering.

Akaashi hated seeing his former captain feeling down and sad. It made his heart ache heavily. So he walked around the counter and wrapped his arms around the taller male's broad shoulders in a comforting embrace.

"It's okay Bokuto-san. I completely understand. I am not disappointed or angry at you at all." Akaashi said in a gentle voice.

He heard Bokuto gasp as he hugged him. He could feel the warmth radiating off of his body, especially in his cheeks. He felt those strong arms return the embrace. It was at that moment Akaashi realized, that Bokuto's warmth was so soothing and comforting. He felt very safe and relaxed in his arms. He felt like _belonged_ there.

"A-Akaashi..." Bokuto was trembling slightly. He could feel his tears soaking his shoulder and could hear soft sobs coming from the man in his arms.

What completely surprised him and made his cheeks turn even more red, was the gentle and soft kiss planted on his cheek.

"God I love you Akaashi.. I love you so much.. I've loved you ever since I first met you.." Bokuto sighed comfortably.

"B-Bokuto-san.." Akaashi stuttered in a sob as tears started dripping from his eyes. A bright smile on his face as he heard those words that he never thought would come out of the handsome man's lips.

"I love you too.. I love you too Bokuto-san.. I love you!" He tightened his loving embrace around his crush.

That beautiful face pulled away and gazed at him lovingly and happily. He could feel Bokuto's pulse racing as much as his own. Bokuto had the brightest and most honest smile on his face that Akaashi had ever witnessed from him. His heart rate escalating and his stomach fluttering with colorful butterflies at the sight.

Bokuto chuckled with an amused but teasing smirk, which Akaashi found to be a very sexy look on Bokuto's features. "Hahaha! It's okay now to call me by my actual name.. I think I would actually prefer it.. Keiji.."

The way he said his given name made Akaashi's heart flutter even more. His name sounded so good when spoken by this man's voice.

"Koutarou.." Akaashi pronounced in his own voice, causing Bokuto's smile to broaden greatly and then place his lips softly over Akaashi's own. Akaashi returned the soft but gentle kiss which conveyed all their love and feelings to one another.

They parted after several seconds and gazed at each other lovingly in adoration. They were both so happy in that moment, wrapped in each others' embrace. Their confessions reciprocated and true love no longer a secret to both of them.

They stayed that way for several minutes, in each others' arms, taking the time to just be surrounded by each other before Bokuto leaned forward and whispered teasingly but seductively into Akaashi's ear. Akaashi shuddered at the deep and sultry voice.

"So did you like and enjoy the show that night Keiji..?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be NSFW for sure. So hold on to your seats and buckle up your seat belts cause' the next chapter will be hot and loaded! XD


	4. In The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After many hours of writing total garbage, I proudly present to you all the final chapter of this fic. Enjoy!

The sun was setting in the sky, the sky beginning to darken into a pinkish orange hue along with it. In just a few hours, it would be nighttime and moon will rise with the stars, awaking the nocturnal animals from their all day slumber. There were many different kinds of creatures who embraced the dark sky. There were some who searched and hunted for food, some who grazed on the various kinds of plants and vegetation, some looking for shelter, some even just relaxing and enjoying the evening. However, there were some creatures who would transform into something more primal and _wild_.

The grey haired man straddling Akaashi's waist and pinning him to the couch, kissing his lips with raw passion was a perfect example.

"Mmn.. K-Koutarou~" The dark haired male closed his eyes and moaned softly but was silenced by something wet touching his own lips.

Bokuto's tongue was gently licking at Akaashi's lips, asking permission to enter and taste his own.

Akaashi allowed him to do so, the other man's tongue meeting his own and causing him to whimper. Bokuto tasted so good, his slick saliva mixing with his own. Some people would have found that gross, but to Akaashi it was _pure heaven_. His cheeks were blushing deeply and he could feel the warmth radiating from Bokuto's own cheeks, telling him that he was just as flushed as he was.

The taller male pulled away from the kiss and began trailing kisses down Akaashi's the side of neck making him shiver at the tickling but pleasant sensation. Bokuto continued to go further down the trembling man's throat, eventually stopping and softly nibbling at the junction between Akaashi's neck and shoulder.

"H-hngh..! Kou-" The shorter male whimpered as the other man pulled away and propped himself on his elbows which were straddling the sides of Akaashi's face, looming over and gazing at his flushed face with an intense but loving look in his golden eyes.

"Keiji." Bokuto smiled and said warmly at him. Akaashi's heart fluttered at seeing such a warm and loving expression. "You look so beautiful like this. I've always dreamed of having you like this with me for so long. And now it's really happening and I still cant believe it. I love you so much Keiji."

Akaashi couldn't help but smile back at him with the same love and adoration. He reached out with his right hand and gently cupped Bokuto's cheek, something he always fantasized about doing for many years. His skin was warm, soft, and smooth just like he pictured it in his dreams. His former captain was even more handsome this up close as Bokuto's smile only widened as he nuzzled his cheek against Akaashi's hand. He then placed his larger hand on top of the curly haired male's and held it in his own with care, planting a soft kiss on his palm which sent more heat rushing to Akaashi's already dark pink cheeks. Akaashi felt so lucky. He felt like he didn't deserve such a kind-hearted, caring, loving, and beautiful man such as Bokuto. However, Bokuto loved him dearly, cared for him with all his heart just as Akaashi did for him.

"Koutarou." Akaashi said up at the other man with love in his eyes. "I can't believe this is happening as well, but it's real. You were also in my dreams when we were separated with no way to contact each other. But here you are in front of me and showing me so much love and care. I feel so lucky to have you by my side. I love you with all my heart as well Koutarou."

The two men stayed like that for a few moments, both gazing lovingly at each other and not wanting to be separated again. They had missed each other for so long and now they were finally back together, this time as lovers and boyfriends.

Akaashi's lips suddenly curved into a teasing smirk.

"Besides Koutarou, between you and me, you are the most beautiful and attractive, not me." He looked down as is other hand slowly slid down the tan skin and top of firm chest muscles which showed from the 'v' of Bokuto's v-neck t-shirt.

Bokuto shuddered at the sudden sensation on his chest. He looked at where Akaashi's hand was touching and smirked back at his face knowingly and seductively.

"Oho? You really think so, Keiji~?" The taller male drawled in a deep and sultry voice, his yellow eyes staring down at his lustfully.

Akaashi's smirk widened, his pearly white teeth showing a bit as he looked back at his boyfriend and replied just as turned on, "Oh yes Koutarou.. Do you know how crazy you've been driving me ever since that night at the strip club?"

"Hmm.. I don't really know.. Why don't you tell me how, Keiji?" Bokuto said in that low seductive voice that he knew made Akaashi aroused.

Akaashi licked his own lips before answering, "You looked so hot and sexy, Koutarou. You and that costume you wore, you looked so attractive like a fucking sex god. You glistening in that oil, the way you stripped and danced on that pole, the way your body and muscles looked, flexed and moved made me almost cum in my pants then and there. I loved all of it Koutarou. I love all of you." He placed his hand on Bokuto's toned biceps, mouth gaping at how strong and firm the muscle felt under his fingers. He gripped onto it firmly as an unpleasant memory entered his mind, "However, if I'm going to be completely honest, I became slightly jealous from how many other people were staring at you back in that club with so much longing and lust.

Bokuto was grinning now and chuckled darkly. He was getting aroused just hearing Akaashi's words. "Don't worry Keiji, it was only part of my job. They can look and stare at me all they want, but in end I will always only come back to you, Keiji. You're all I want, you're all I love. You Keiji, and no one else." He said honestly and with determination. "Plus, you're the only one I'll allow to touch me and give a private dance for Keiji, maybe even more." He whispered mischievously and seductively as he started grinding his hardening erection against Akaashi's through their pants.

Akaashi's eyes widened and he gasped in surprise at the confession and in arousal at the friction on his dick. "W-Wait? You've never let anyone touch you and you've never given a private dance to anyone at all?!"

Bokuto laughed in amusement at his lover's reaction. "Hahaha! Nope! Never in my time working as a stripper! I only prefer showing off and dancing on stage and pole. You want to know why, Keiji?" He leaned towards Akaashi's ear and whispered to him sultrily.

"It's because I was saving myself for you Keiji.. You're the one I love and care about the most.. And I want to give you all of me as much as all of you to me.. You Keiji.. _Only you.."_ He pulled away and saw Akaashi's cheeks turning an even darker hue of red. _God_ , did he love seeing that reaction on his boyfriend. It was _so cute!_

Akaashi felt relieved and even happier knowing that this very attractive and perfect man was only _his._ He almost felt like he could cry tears of joy now.

The taller male sat up on his knees and licked his own lips lustfully as he crossed his hands on the bottom of his shirt and stripped it off slowly, throwing it beside the couch.

If Akaashi thought his own cheeks couldn't get any more redder, he was greatly mistaken. He was literally _drooling_ at the sight in front of him. _Damn,_ how many erotic dreams has he had of that toned, tanned, ripped, muscular, and _oh so perfect_ body? He couldn't keep track of it!

"Keiji are you alright? You're drooling and your face is burning." Bokuto teased and smirked at the adorable expression on Akaashi's face. _Oh it was fucking priceless!_ He raised his arm, combing his fingers through his spiked up hair, the muscles in his arms flexing and, _fuck Akaashi wanted to lick all of it, every inch of Bokuto's hot and sexy olympian body!_ Akaashi was at a lost for words. He couldn't keep his eyes away from the divine specimen in front of him. _God,_ Bokuto was _perfect!_

Bokuto chuckled at his reaction and tugged on the hem of Akaashi's shirt teasingly. "Now it's your turn Keiji. Will you let me see you?" He requested in that low seductive voice.

Akaashi snapped out of ogling over his former captain, blushing and nodding as he took off his own shirt. He threw it alongside Bokuto's own shirt and Bokuto looked started touching and feeling his newly revealed soft skin, his mouth open in awe and fascination.

"God Keiji, you're so _fucking perfect!_ So _beautiful!"_ The dual toned haired man said in appreciation and it made warmth bloom all over Akaashi's chest. Although not as built and muscular as Bokuto, Akaashi was still quite toned with some muscles of his own. He was slightly less broad and was a bit more leaner than Bokuto. However, Bokuto still thought he was very fit and very attractive, _all those years of playing volleyball has worked wonders for the both of them!_

They continued to grind their bodies against one another for several minutes, and by then they were both panting heavily, their eyes gazing at each other with so much lust and so intense. Akaashi finally spoke out.

"Koutarou! A-ah! Aghn-! Koutarou please! Please-!" He didn't know what he was asking for but his mind was so clouded in lust and want that he didn't know what.

Luckily, Bokuto seemed to have understood since he was stripping them off of both their pants. He paused before he could take off their boxers from each other, looking at Akaashi with a serious expression for permission.

The shorter male only nodded in silence, and that gave Bokuto the go as he took off both of their underwear, placing them on a pile with their shirts and pants.

For a moment, they stared at each others' fully naked bodies, both of them blushing even deeper and getting more aroused. They were both _really_ attracted to one another.

Akaashi looked at Bokuto's erection and he whimpered at the sight.

Bokuto was _huge!_ Well not too huge. His cock was about eight inches long and an inch and a half thick. He was only slightly bigger than Akaashi's own seven inch. And _oh boy_ did the taller man shudder with a whimper of his own at seeing the other's dick.

"K-Keiji-! Please! C-can I suck you off? P-please?" Bokuto begged at him wantonly, his chest panting deeply, his mouth watering over the sight of Akaashi's erect cock.

Akaashi blushed even more at the bold request but he has wanted this for so long. No, he _needed_ this!

With a timid nod from the shorter male, Bokuto lowered his head and started licking all over Akaashi's cock. Akaashi gasped at the foreign sensation of pleasure. To be fair, this was his first time... _with anyone!_

Bokuto closed his eyes, moaning as he licked and tasted Akaashi's precum off the sensitive head of his dick. His own cock twitched at the taste. Akaashi tasted _so good,_ and Bokuto wanted _more!_

Inhaling deeply, the grey haired man took him in his mouth, his cock down his throat and causing Akaashi to scream in utter ecstasy.

"A-AAAAHHH! KOUTAROU~!" His eyes were closed tight and scrunched up in intense pleasure as Bokuto began to thrust the cock in and out of his mouth repeatedly.

"M-mmph~ K-Keiji.. Nngh-mmn~" Bokuto moaned as he sucked him off, drool and precum spilling out the sides of his lips, his own dick dripping with slick precum. The added vibrations only caused more pleasured sounds to escape from Akaashi's mouth uncontrollably, heightening his pleasure even more.

The taller male continued to deepthroat his lover for several moments without even gagging, much to Akaashi's amazement and arousal. His mouth and throat felt so good, so wet and warm wrapping around his arousal. And _shit_ he was getting so close!

"K-Kou-! A-aah! Koutarou-! S-stop I'm going to-! A-AAAGGHHH~!" Akaashi screamed out in pure bliss as his sperm shot out and into Bokuto's mouth. The other man didn't even pull away one bit, keeping Akaashi's cock in his mouth and moaning in pleasure as his mouth was filled with his lover's cum. His eyelids tightening from the feeling of his own cock coming spurts of semen untouched.

Akaashi laid there panting heavily from the overwhelming sensation. That was his most intense orgasm yet. It beat all the orgasms he had when he masturbated or had wet dreams of his former captain. He looked down towards Bokuto and his eyes widened in shock as he noticed he came untouched just from giving him a mind-blowing blowjob.

"Y-you came untouched?"

The other male looked back at his lover and blushed. He was panting heavily, his broad muscular chest expanding from the intake of air and then deflating as he exhaled. His cock was still hard as a rock.

"You tasted _so good_ Keiji.." Bokuto exhaled breathy.

Akaashi blushed again at his bluntness. But it also aroused him to no end, his own dick erect again and ready for more.

Bokuto noticed both of their still aroused states and smirked devilishly.

"It seems that we're still aroused for more, ne, Keiji~?" He drawled in that sexy voice that Akaashi went insane for.

The dark haired young man could only respond with a needy whine.

Bokuto chuckled darkly as he loomed over Akaashi, a lustful and predatory look on his handsome face. "Heheheh.. You know Keiji, one of my dreams about you was that you were screaming and writhing in pleasure with me fucking you into the mattress.. or cushions in this case."

Akaashi whimpered wantonly at the revealed secret.

"Would you want that, Keiji?" The taller male licked and nibbled his ear playfully making the shorter of the two shiver.

"Y-yes.. Koutarou.. please.." Akaashi nodded weakly as he asked.

Bokuto pulled back and grinned seductively. "Yes? Yes what Keiji? I wouldn't know what you want unless you told me." _The bastard_ teasingly asked but Akaashi was too horny to resist and he wanted this so he took a deep breath before he begged at his boyfriend with teary and longing eyes.

"Please.. p-please.. K-Koutarou.. Fuck me.. please f-fuck me.. I want to so badly.. I've dreamed so many times that you would.. s-so please Koutarou,, Please fuck me.." He managed to respond in a whimper, his cock so hard it must have hurt.

Bokuto smiled lovingly and kissed his lips softly, touching and feeling Akaashi's curly hair in his large hands. "Alright Keiji. I will. But we must prepare you thoroughly. I don't want to hurt you Keiji." He frowned at the thought of harming his beloved boyfriend.

Akaashi merely blushed deeply, responding embarrassingly, "I-It's fine. I played with myself this morning when I woke up. I'm already loose."

Bokuto's golden eyes blinked a couple of eyes at his words and Akaashi wanted to curl up into a hole and hide.

The buffer man looked down Akaashi's body and sure enough, his hole was already wet with lube and appeared stretched out like he said. Bokuto smiled at his lover gently.

"Okay, I'll go in slowly Keiji. This is my first time with someone so I don't want to be too rough at first." He confessed softly.

"Wait this is your first time too?" Akaashi gaped wide in shock. Bokuto looked back at him just as surprised before laughing.

"Hahaha! I guess we were meant to be with each other from the start then." He smiled at Akaashi lovingly as he positioned his cock at the other's wet entrance before looking into his eyes whispering, "I love you Keiji."

"I love you too Koutarou. So much." Akaashi smiled back at him happily before he felt Bokuto slowly enter him causing both of them to moan loudly in unison.

"A-ahn! F-fuck! Shit! Keiji, you're so fucking _tight!_ Nghah-ah!" Bokuto gasped out at how tight Akaashi was around his erection.

"K-Koutarou! A-ah!" The shorter man moaned out at the large intrusion, eyes shut so tightly in pain and pleasure. Bokuto was so _big_ and Akaashi was afraid that he won't be able to go all the way in.

Bokuto planted comforting kisses on his lips and cheeks as he was eventually fully inside, calming Akaashi as they both attempted to slowly get used to being joined in the most intimate way possible. The darker haired male's pained sobs gradually disappearing with time. Bokuto continued to comfort him in a loving embrace, his strong arms wrapped around him and whispering praises, "You're doing so good Keiji.","You feel amazing baby.", and "I love you so much Keiji."

After a couple of minutes, Akaashi nodded and looked at Bokuto with pleading eyes, saying in a vulnerable and faint voice that only Bokuto would be able to hear, "Y-you can move now. I-I'm fine now."

Bokuto looked at him carefully to make completely sure that he was fine. Once he was satisfied with his lover's relaxed state, he began to slowly and gently thrust in and out of Akaashi, both of them moaning and groaning at the action.

After a couple more minutes, Akaashi started panting more heavily, his facial expression showing how good it was starting to feel. "M-More.. please Koutarou.. More-A-ah! F-faster.. P-please!" He was beginning to moan more loudly and _lewdly_ and the sight was turning Bokuto on very quickly.

Bokuto began to speed up his thrusts, gradually increasing to very fast and hard thrusts that had them both moaning and shouting out in pleasure.

"A-agh! F-fuck Keiji! S-so good! You feel so _fucking good!_ N-ngh~!" Bokuto moaned loudly at the slick and tight friction on his dick.

"Oh Koutarou! Koutarou! Please more! I want _more!_ Mmmnn~!" Akaashi cried out ecstatically, getting more and more aroused at all the overwhelming sensations coursing through his body and from the beautiful man thrusting hard into him.

They continued going at it at that fast and hard pace for several minutes before a loud _whorish_ scream came from Akaashi's mouth.

"A-AAAAAAHH! THERE! R-RIGHT _THERE_ KOUTAROU! FUCK ME THERE!"

Bokuto _growled_ wildly as he wrapped the smaller male tightly against his muscular body, allowing his cock to thrust at a certain angle and hit the sensitive spot in Akaashi that will cause him to go insane. And _oh boy_ did Akaashi go _insane_ , pleasured sounds and words so dirty coming out of his mouth.

"F-fuck! Mmn! Mmmgh! Y-yes! F-Fuck yes! Fuck! Fuck me Koutarou! Fuck me harder! Give it to me!"

The taller male groaned deeply at the filthy words coming out of his boyfriend, his words arousing him to no end and clouding his mind with pure and utter lust. His hips began to pound faster, roughly, and so fucking harder into the shorter male. He was pounding him into the cushions so fast that his cock was hardly pulling out at all as it immediately thrust back.

"Nngh! F-Fuck! Yeah? You like that?! A-ahn! You want me to fuck you harder Keiji?!"

"A-ah! Y-yeesss! I-I love it! You're so fucking big Koutarou! I love your big cock! Mmn-mah-ah! Yess! That's it! Fuck me! Fuck me harder Koutarou!" Akaashi was writhing so much in his arms, his legs wrapped tightly around Bokuto's waist and feet crossing at his lower back. He breathing was so fast almost as if he was running at the speed of light, his arms wrapped around Bokuto's carnal back and holding on for dear life as the force of their fucking _literally_ made the couch shift back and forth on the floor.

Bokuto grinned wildly at he continued his brutal thrusts. "Y-yeah? You love my big cock? Hngh! _Fuck!_ You love it when I fuck it into you so hard, you fucking little _slut?!_   O-oh fuck yeah! Yes! _Yeesss!_ Fuck yeah, squeeze it tighter! You fucking love it when I talk dirty to you?!"

"Y-Yeah! F-fuck! Mmn! Oh fuck yesss! I do! I do love it! A-aaah! I love it so much Koutarou! It's so fucking big a-ah-and I think I can feel you! R-right here!" Akaashi looked down and placed his hand on his abdomen, Bokuto also looking down and moaning at the subtle bump on his lower abdomen that protruded whenever he thrusted inward.

"Hnngh! F-fuck! Shit! Akaashi that's _so hot!_ Fuck! Fu-ughhh~!" Bokuto began to really speed things up, he was getting close and he wanted Akaashi to come with him together.

"A-aaahh! Koutarou! F-fuck me! Please! Fuck me more! mmnaahh!" the shorter man mewled and kissed his boyfriend deeply, squealing as his own drooling and hard dick was rubbing between his and Bokuto's abs, heightening his pleasure to extreme heights. Their bodies where slick and hot with sweat and precum, squelching wet sounds coming from where Bokuto was thrusting into Akaashi, where their bodies were grinding against one another, and from their rough and sloppy wet kisses. Both of them were panting crazily. The pleasure too much and yet still oh so good!

Bokuto hissed and shivered as he felt his orgasm building in his veins. "K-Keiji.. I'm so close.. G-gonna cum soon!"

Akaashi nodded frantically as he too felt close to the edge of pleasure. "M-me t-too.. Me too Koutarou.. I-inside.. please cum inside me.. I want all of you Koutarou.. please!"

"Keiji.. F-fuck Keiji.. Fuck! _Keiji!_ KEIJI! OH FUCK! FUUUUCCKK~!" The taller man shouted out in pleasure as he reached his climax, his semen shooting into Akaashi, coating his insides in his white slick cum.

"A-aghn! K-Koutarou.. _Koutarou_.. Mmn! Mmmmnn! K-Koutarou! KOUTAROU! AAAAAAHHHHHH~!" Akaashi screamed loudly and wantonly, his face a mask of pure ecstasy as his cock spilled bursts of sticky cum between their sweat-slicked bodies.

They stayed that way for a couple of minutes, completely still and in each other's arms as they came down from their heightened pleasure.

After their breathing settled back down into a normal pace, Bokuto began to pull out only to be stopped by Akaashi.

"N-no! Please.. keep it in for now..? Let me feel this moment with you.." Akaashi asked with a pinkish hue on his cheeks.

Bokuto simply started laughing softly before he asked teasingly, "Hahaha! Is this one of the things you experienced in your dreams?"

Akaashi smiled back at him in adoration and love. "You'll be _surprised_ , Koutarou.."

The taller male smiled back at him with the same feelings. "I really love it when you call me by my given name."

"And I love it when you call me by mine as well."

The couple laughed together before gazing into each other's eyes passionately.

"I love you Keiji."

"I love you too Koutarou. So much."

If this was where heaven was, Akaashi would stay here with this man for all eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a total dirty mess! Lol! XD
> 
> I still can't believe all these words were typed out by my own hands... I'm gonna hide in the trashcan now where I belong... *Hides in a trashcan, closing the lid*
> 
> (I may consider creating a sequel for this. But only time will tell. Let me know if you want me to write one. I'd love to also hear your opinions. Also let me know if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes I need to fix. That would be much appreciated. :D)

**Author's Note:**

> The title and song in this fic is from the song 'Tsunami' by Katy Perry.
> 
> This is my first fanfic EVER so it's probably terrible and complete trash. Lol!


End file.
